AGRADECIMIENTOS
by DarkLovely99
Summary: Chicos, no es un fic ni nada por el estilo, solo mis agradecimientos a todos por este año. Y de paso FELIZ AÑO 2014 ADELANTADO.


**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**HOLA CHICOS, BUENO ESTO NO ES UN FIC, SOLO ES UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS ESCRITORES QUE ME HAN ESTADO APOYANDO ESTOS MESES DESDE QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR. SE QUE NO LLEVO NI 1 AÑO NI 6 MESES DESDE QUE ESCRIBI MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NECESITABA PONER ESTO PORQUE YA SOLO QUEDAN POCAS HORAS PARA QUE ACABE EL AÑO Y CREO QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL SIGUIENTE SIN AGRADACER ES ALGO DESCORTES, Y ESO QUE NO TENGO ETIQUETA JEJE.**

**LES QUIERO DECIR A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO, A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS EN CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO PM, QUE GRACIAS POR TODO, SIN TODOS ESOS COMENTARIOS YO NI SIQUIERA ESTUVIERA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE MENSAJE, HASTA YA HUBIESE DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR. **

**ADEMAS LES QUIERO FELICITAR A TODOS POR SUS HISTORIAS, TODAS ME DEJARON FASCINADAS, UNAS MAS QUE OTRAS SIN OFENDER, PERO TODAS LAS AME Y HASTA ALGUNAS EN INGLES Y ESO QUE EL TRADUCTOR NO ES TAN BUENO EN LOS TIEMPOS, PERO AL MENOS LOGRE ENTENDER MUCHAS COSAS JEJE.**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS TAMBIEN VAN PARA:**

**-GLOMMYALEJANDRA:**

**GRACIAS AMIGA POR APOYARME, POR DARME TUS OPINIONES EN EL COLE Y AQUÍ EN FANFICTION, SIN OLVIDAR LAS VECES QUE HAS TRATADO DE AHORCARME POR EL SUSPENSO, TE LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON, ME HAS DADO BASTANTES IDEAS QUE MI CABEZA ESTA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR, Y AHORA LO QUE SE VIENE SERA AUN MEJOR.**

**-TRIXLI:**

**CREEME QUE HAS SIDO UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS Y UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, ME HAS HECHO REIR CON TUS REVIEWS Y TODO, GRACIAS ADEMAS POR PONERME EN TU HISTORIA, PARA MI ES UN HONOR PORQUE SE QUE ALGUIEN ADMIRA MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, Y ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ADELANTE.**

**-ROMYSTING2001:**

**TÚ Y YO SIEMPRE NOS QUEDAMOS HABLANDO VARIAS HORAS, TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ROMI Y ADEMAS DE APOYARME Y TUS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. GRACIAS AMIGA.**

**-KARENCITAFROST300:**

**LEI EL MONTON DE PM QUE HEMOS TENIDO Y SON COMO 73 (OSEA MENSAJES), CONTIGO ME HE REIDO DEMASIADO, TU FORMA DE SER ME HACE REIR, TU ESTILO VENGATIVO Y TU MENTE MALEVOLA. GRACIAS POR TUS CHISTOSOS REVIEWS Y PRINCIPALMENTE EN JUEGO EXTREMOS QUE ME HACES DAR RISA, TE QUIERO MUCHO KA Y TAMBIEN TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN MI MEJOR AMIGA.**

**-JEN´S STHAL:**

**MI QUERIDA JEN, SE QUE POR AHORA NO ESTAS AQUÍ Y NO CREO QUE LOGRES LEER ESTO (ALGUIEN AVISELE), PERO LO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE TE ADMIRO MUCHO, ME HAS DADO ANIMOS Y A PESAR DE HABERME ARRUINADO EL FINAL DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA SIEMPRE TE QUIESE MUCHO Y TE SIGO QUERIENDO. TUS CONSEJOS SOBRE DECIR O NO LA VERDAD A MIS AMIGOS ME HAN HECHO QUEDARME PENSATIVA Y A LA VEZ AGRADECIDA DE TENER A ALGUIEN COMO TU ENTRE MIS AMISTADES. ESPERO QUE VUELVAS PRONTO.**

**-ZAIR STAR SHANE:**

**MEJOR AMIGA A LA CUAL QUIERO MUCHO, LUCHANDO POR ELI COMO SIEMPRE AUNQUE SABEMOS QUE NO ES NUESTRO, TE ADMIRO ZAIX, TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN OTRA DE MIS MEJORES ESCRITORES Y ADEMAS UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS. MI UNICO DESEO ES QUE ESTES FELIZ DE QUE AQUÍ EN FANFICTION Y EN EL MUNDO TE QUEREMOS, ME PARECES UNA GRAN ESCRITORA HASTA MEJOR QUE YO (Y ESO QUE NORMALMENTE ME ADMIRO A MI, ME PAREZCO A PRONTO), CUIDATE MUCHO ZAIX Y BESOS.**

**-AKYRA GATITA STHAL:**

**MI GATITA PREFERIDA, ME HAS TRAUMADO CON TUS LEMONS PERO TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE TIENES UN GRAN TALENTO PARA ESO, ADEMAS DE TUS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y PRINCIPALMENTE EN LA NOCHE, MI HISTORIA SUPER QUE PREFERIDA (DESPUES DE TRIXIE!). TE QUIERO MUCHO MEJOR AMIGA, Y GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON POR APOYARME A SER COMO SOY, NO OCULTAR PARTE DE MI POR EL MIEDO DE QUE SE ME BURLEN, SIGO PENSATIVA PERO ME HAS SUBIDO EL AUTOESTIMA. BESOS MICHU.**

**-ARTIS CRIXAR SOLEM:**

**BUENO CRIX TE ADMIRO MUCHO Y A PESAR DE QUE NO HEMOS HABLADO MUCHO, TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, ADMIRO MUCHO TUS HISTORIAS Y ADEMAS DE LA RISA QUE ME HACES DAR POR CADA UNA DE ELLAS, ESPERO QUE SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO TAL COMO LO HACES, CUIDATE MUCHO.**

**BUENO TAMBIEN LES QUIERO AGRADECER A PILISHANE, SLUGTERRAFAN-DAYDREAMER, TEMPERANCE-SUNLIGHT, AIST ELIXIE FAN, Y ENTRE OTRO MONTON DE ESCRITORES POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ADEMAS DE LOS ANONIMOS Y DE LOS QUE NO TIENE CUENTA PERO ME COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESO.**

**TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE NO SOY TAN SENTIMENTAL, BUENO SI UN POCO; BUENO YA SI SOY SENTIMENTAL PERO JAMAS CREI QUE POR ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS SE ME HAN SALIDO LAGRIMITAS DE FELICIDAD Y PRINCIPALMENTE CUANDO EN MI HISTORIA ENTRE COLMILLOS, ME DIJERON QUE HASTA SIRVE DE PELICULA, ESO ME HIZO SACAR MAS DE UNA LAGRIMITA.**

**DE PASO QUIERO TOMAR EN CUENTA UN TEMA QUE CREO QUE ALGUNOS ME VAN A ODIAR, O YO QUE SE PERO NO ACOSTUMBRO A QUEDARME CALLADA.**

**HE VISTO QUE HAY VARIAS HISTORIAS ENTRE LAS MIAS Y ENTRE LA DE OTROS AUTORES QUE HAN SIDO POCO COMENTADAS, CREANME QUE NO ES ENVIDIA PERO ENSERIO SUS REVIEWS INSPIRAN A SEGUIR Y SI NO HAY MUCHOS, PUES LAS COSAS NO SON BUENAS PARA LOS ESCRITORES Y PRINCIPALMENTE PARA MI QUE SOY DEPRESIVA Y DE BAJA AUTOESTIMA, NO OBLIGO A NADIE A COMENTAR HISTORIA, PERO SI ME GUSTARIA QUE LO HAGAN, EN MIS HISTORIAS Y EN LA DE OTROS AUTORES QUE ADMIRO MUCHO SU TALENTO, QUE SE HAN ESFORZADO PARA ESCRIBIR ALGO INTERESANTE, ALGO INCOMPARABLE, Y ALGO HERMOSO Y TALENTOSO. TAMPOCO PIENSO QUE LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS SON PESIMAS, SOLO QUE PARA MI PUNTO DE VISTA SERIA MEJOR QUE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS TENGAN UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIO, LAS QUE SE MERECEN Y EN MI OPINION, TODAS.**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO COMENTAR VARIAS HISTORIAS APROVECHANDO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO SOBRE COMENTAR, SOLO QUE YO ACOSTUMBRO A LEER FANFICTION EN EL CELL Y DIGAMOS QUE YO NO SOY AMIGA DEL TECLADO TACTIL, POR ESO COMENTO CUANDO ESTOY EN EL IPOD DONDE CONTROLO MEJOR EL TECLADO Y EN MI COMPU (EL CELL ES UN GALAXY ACE, TECLADO ESTRECHO PARA MIS DEDOS), Y DE PASO A PESAR DE TENER MI LAPTOP PARA COMENTAR, NO PUEDO PORQUE NO TENGO INTERNET EN CASA.**

**SOLO ESO LES QUIERO DECIR, DE AQUÍ NO NOS VEREMOS HASTA MAS O MENOS EL 4 DE ENERO, SI DIOS LO PERMITE (SOY RELIGIOSA), GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y DE PASO A LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO Y JAMAS HAN LEIDO MIS HISTORIAS, LES INVITO A QUE LEAN CADA UNA DE ELLA QUE SON HECHAS CON PURO AMOR, Y TALENTO Y ESCRITURA, Y LETRAS, Y ENTRE UN MONTON DE COSAS JEJE. QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2014 Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA HOY Y SIEMPRE.**

**Y POR ULTIMO, BUENO EL HECHO DE QUE HAYA PUESTO A ALGUNOS ESCRITORES CON UN TEXTO DE AGRADECIMIENTO, NO SIGNIFICA QUE A LOS OTROS NO LOS QUIERO, SOLO QUE CON ELLOS TENGO UNA GRAN AMISTAD, PERO CUALQUIER COSA PODEMOS SER AMIGOS. ASI QUE ME GUARDEN RENCOR.**

**SIN NADA MAS NI MENOS QUE DECIR (ALE ME LAS PAGARAS POR COPIAR MI FRASE)**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS MICHU**

**DARK**


End file.
